Forks High Massacre
by i.heart.the.doctor
Summary: Teenage angst can be deadly, sometimes they just snap.  drabble fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so yeah, this is a drabble fic, and that makes me a total hypocrite, but tbh it was this or a oneshot with page breaks every few lines. This won't be like the rest of my fics, because this will update lots, it's already finished! lol It switches between POV often and between 1st and 3rd person (but not mid chapter because that would be silly, hense drabbles) Fallanydeeper is my fabulous beta and she's done the whole of this story for me so go check out her stuff!**

**I guess you can blame Scrapalicious and Luna Midnight moon for this, they keep bugging me to kill characters again! **

**Warning: has scenes of violence, and a brief (very vague) mention of rape. **

**Disclaimer: this is fiction and in so sense represents my views on murder or anything of the sort, this is just the type of plot that springs to mind after watching a load of Criminal Minds and American Horror Story (no spoilers! I'm British! We're like miles behind!) Also, I don't own these characters Smeyer does!**

The harsh lights of the interrogation room glared down, casting a faint blue tint around the room. Bella Swan sat fiddling with her fingers, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Bella, can you tell us what happened when you got to school yesterday?" Detective Bower asked.

"Not much, just the same as every day. I met Edward at his locker then we made our way to first period."

"Did you speak to anyone else that morning?"

"Erm yes, I said 'hey' to Rosalie Hale."

"Was there anything out of the ordinary? Anything at all,"

"No, nothing that springs to mind. It was just so normal, I… I can't believe it happened." Bella lost control of her emotions and began sobbing. "They're gone." She whispered quietly.

**Doc xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: see I told you it'd be nice and fast!**

Edward Masen sat staring at the wall behind the officer's head, seemingly unable to come to terms with the way the day's events had unfolded.

"Edward," the officer said gently, capturing Edward's attention. "Edward, we need to ask you some questions about yesterday. Are you okay to answer them?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

"Okay, tell me Edward, what happened when you got to school?"

"I met my girlfriend Bella by my locker and we went to English, we said 'hi' to Rosalie Hale on the way."

"Did you notice anything strange, anyone acting extra jumpy?"

"Jasper Whitlock walked pretty fast past me and knocked my elbow. He didn't stop or anything, just carried on."

"Is that out of character for him?"

"Yeah, he's usually a pretty chill guy, the kind that would stop say 'sorry' and 'hey' and stuff. I just don't understand how it happened."

**Doc xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is when I start to loose you to confusion! lol.**

BPOV

8.00am

I had butterflies in my stomach as I got dressed that morning, it was the big day! I took extra care to put on my make-up, all eyes would be on Forks High come the afternoon. I couldn't very well go into school knowing my face would be all over the country while looking like complete shit now could I? I gently placed my gun in my hand bag, got to love having a dad so obsessed with my safety he had no problem with me owning a gun.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

8.40am

I pulled up to the school in my truck. I hadn't even been there 10 seconds before it started.

"Hey Bella, nice make up, your dad teach you how to put it on?" Jessica Stanley taunted. I just put my head down and carried on past. Edward was already by his locker when I got there, just the sight of him brought a smile to my face, in this sea of assholeness he'd always been there to make the day better. He greeted me with a gentle peck on the cheek.

"You bring it?" I asked him excitedly.

"Yep, it's in my bag." he replied, equally excited.

"You spoke to the others yet?"

"Not yet, I haven't seen them."

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." I sighed dreamily, it would all be over by the end of the day, the name calling and the bullying would be finished, we'd all get our revenge.

"I know, it's going to be awesome," he replied before kissing me passionately.

"Get a room freaks!" yelled Mike Newton as he shoulder barged Edward while walking past us. I just rolled my eyes before grabbing Edward's hand and dragging us towards Rosalie's locker.

"Hey Rose," I chimed with a smile.

"Hey Bella, you got it?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied, tapping my handbag. "Is Emmett in place?"

"Yeah, he went straight there when we got in."

"Awesome,"

"Hey, is Jasper okay? He just rushed past me, didn't even notice me," Edward interrupted.

"He's a little jumpy I think maybe he doesn't think we can get away with this. That and he can't find Alice, we know she got here this morning, her car is here, but it's like she's vanished." Rosalie explained, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Oh look, a loser convention." Jessica teased as she walked past.

"I so cannot wait until this afternoon," I murmured. Rose and Edward nodded in response.

**Doc xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay so like I think I posted chapter 2 twice.. chapter 3 should actually be chapter 3 now lol**

"When did everything begin?" Detective Heyerdahl asked a tear Stricken Rosalie Hale.

"There was an assembly at 1pm. Me and my friends decided not to go so we could do some studying and get ahead in Biology which was after the assembly. We already knew what it was about because Alice had been told by Principle Green and we'd been given permission to miss it."

"Why were you all so special, how come you were allowed to skip?"

"Because we're the best behaved students in the school, the teachers trusted us and understood how important learning was to us, so they let us study."

"Can you please tell me who was in this group of friends?"

"There was me, Emmett McCarty, Edward Masen and Bella Swan."

"What about the Alice you mentioned? This is Alice Brandon I assume?"

"Yeah, we couldn't find Alice, her and Jasper were meant to come with us but didn't show up."

**Doc xx**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

9.30am

"Is there any sign of Alice yet?" asked Bella as we caught up with Jasper between lessons.

"No, I'm really worried. She's been more fragile than usual this week. Her dad came back and her mom just welcomed him with open arms. You can guess how that went down." A dark look crossed his face. "If only there was a way of getting that bastard into the school."

"We'll find her Jasper. She has to be here somewhere." I assured him.

"I know, I just worry," he replied. "I'm going to keep looking. I might have to try the girl's bathrooms soon. But I've got Spanish first so I'll see you after. Bella, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her." Jasper ran off to lessons leaving me and Bella alone again.

"I can't believe she took the bastard back, he's going to be the death of her. Oh poor Alice." I pulled Bella into my arms as she shed a tear. Alice had an awful home life as well as school. She was so much stronger than the rest of us in that sense. We were mostly ignored by our parents, or wrapped in bubble wrap by our fathers in the case of Bella. But Alice, her dad was an abusive alcoholic, her mom had kicked him out last week and things were starting to look up for them, but now that would all go to shit again.

"What time are we all meeting up?" Bella asked.

"Alice said the assembly begins at 1 so we'll meet then, in the library."

**Doc xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Were there any signs throughout the day that something big might go down?" the officer asked Edward.

"Nothing big stands out, James Carrow was being louder than usual, he seemed more confident."

"Anything else? Was his girlfriend, Victoria, acting strange at all?"

"I don't remember seeing her. She's not in any of my lessons."

"And between lessons?"

"We tend to avoid crowded places, I just went straight from one lesson to another." Looking at Edward's body language Officer Sheen could tell he was probably telling the truth about that. Edward didn't hold himself as someone with much confidence. He and his friends clearly were not the popular type at school; their only friends were likely to be each other. Officer Sheen saw this type of thing often, but those kids were completely alone, he felt oddly pleased for him for having that close group of friends, they were probably the only thing getting him through high school. Officer Sheen clearly didn't realise just how thankful Edward really was for his group of friends, he also didn't really have much grasp on the power of teenage angst.

**Doc xx**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

10.40am

"Alice, thank god I found you, are you okay?" I asked when I spotted her feet poking out the bottom of the toilet stall, I recognised her bright yellow Dr Martens. "Alice?" She wasn't answering. I walked closer to the door and slowly pushed it open, shaking with the fear of what I would find.

"Oh Alice," I sobbed as I dropped to my knees in front of her lifeless body. "Why couldn't you just wait?" I gently stroked her hair away from her face, there was a red hand mark still on her cheek and someone had scrawled 'freak' across her forehead in Sharpie. It looked like Jessica's handwriting, after seeing it on notes and written across my own skin often enough it became familiar to me. There was an empty box of pills on the floor next to her_.__O__h Alice, we were so close, it was going to be better._ I fished around in my pocket for my cell phone and brought up Jasper's number.

"Hey Bella, what's up? You find Alice yet?"

"Jasper, I'm in the girl's bathroom by the languages department. I've found her."

"Oh thank god, I'll be right there." He sighed before hanging up. I had no idea how I was going to tell him. I just knew this school really had to pay.

**Doc xx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Can you tell me about Alice Brandon? Her death was different to the rest," the detective asked Bella. A look of pain flashed across her face.

"I...I found her in the bathroom, there was pills next to her and someone had written on her face."

"Was Alice often bullied?"

"Yes, we all were, but Alice got it at home as well."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Her dad was a violent man, she always wore long sleeve tops. She had to hide the bruises."

"How did Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, take the news?"

**Doc xx**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

10.45am

"Bella? Alice?" Jasper called as he came into the bathroom.

"Here," I replied quietly, still cradling Alice in my arms.

"What's going on? Is she…?" Jasper stuttered out as he collapsed to his knees next to me.

"Yeah," I cried. "She's gone." Jasper's sobs echoed loudly in the empty bathroom, the pain on his face was heart breaking. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"They'll pay Bella, they'll pay, all of them." I nodded my agreement.

"They have to pay Jasper, they ruined something so beautiful."

"Can you give me a moment?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure no one comes in here, we have to hide her Jasper, if we tell anyone the place will be swarmed with police, and it might ruin everything."

"No, I know, we have to do this, now more than ever." I gave his hand a quick squeeze and whispered a last good bye to Alice before leaving the bathroom.

**Doc xx**

**Remember to check out Fallanydeeper's stories!**


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

10.50am

I caught up with Bella as she left the girl's bathroom. She looked pretty shaken up.

"Hey," I called grasping her arm and turning her to face me. "You okay?"

"I will be." Was her simple reply.

"Jasper said you found Alice, is she doing okay?"

"No, she's not." A tear fell from her eye and I pulled her in close, kissing her forehead.

"What's happened?"

"She's dead."

"Oh Bella," I cried softly. "How's Jasper taking it?"

"He's heart broken."

"Obviously, but we'll make it okay Bella."

"I know." She nodded into my neck.

"Come on, we have to get to next lesson." I took her hand and gently pulled her towards Math.

**Doc xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Rosalie, can you tell us how you found out about what happened to Alice?" Detective Heyerdahl asked. Rosalie took her glasses off. It was easier to talk when she couldn't see his eyes and the pity that was written all over his face.

"I didn't know until 1pm when we were meant to meet up. Bella found her just before, she was a mess when she got to us."

"What about Jasper?"

"He never even came. Bella said she left him with her in the bathroom, he was going to calm down then call the cops. He never got the chance obviously."

"Do you know how long Alice had been in the bathroom?"

"No, we hadn't seen her all morning. Jasper had been a mess trying to find her."

"Where had Emmett been all day?" he asked, none of the kids had spoken about him much.

"He was in the science department helping Mr Banner. He's always helping out down there, he was hoping to go onto doing science at college." Her voice broke as she recalled Emmett's ambitions, ambitions that weren't going to happen.

"Did you see him at all throughout the day?"

"He came and sat with me at lunch for a little didn't have much time, Banner had him doing loads."

"Did he mention anyone hanging around the science department? Did he mention James or Victoria at all?" Detective Heyerdahl asked, hoping for even a small snippet of knowledge.

"No, he never said anything.I don't think he had much chance to see anything anyway, Banner always kept him very busy."

**Doc xx**


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

12.15pm

"Has anyone seen Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Not since I left him in the bathroom earlier," I replied.

"Did he… You know?" Rose asked.

"I checked back on my way, he's gone and so is the body, oh I hope he's doing okay." I twisted the hem of my shirt in my hands out of worry.

"Hey, Em, is everything in place for 1?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, everything is in ready, hopefully it will all go off without a hitch. Oh and Rose, I left that, you know what, in your locker."

"Great." She grinned. Rose's family didn't have a gun, they didn't believe in them, so she had to borrow Emmett's. I'd already brought enough bullets for us all the day before and hidden them around the school, there were some in the bathrooms, some in our lockers and a few hidden behind books. We were pretty well prepared.

**Doc xx**


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

12.45pm

"Okay baby, you ready?" Bella asked me after a pretty heated make out session next to her locker. I think the adrenaline was getting to her, it was getting to all of us, though part of me was terrified of the come down, when the reality of Alice truly hit us.

"I'm ready. Is everyone else in place?"

"Rose just text, they're in place, still no word from Jasper though. I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I'm here!" Jasper called coming up behind us.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Revenge, I figured I might as well go all out." He shrugged with a crazy look in his eye.

"Oh god Jasper, what did you do?" Bella pleaded.

"Mr Brandon won't hurt anyone now."

"Shit Jasper! How could you do that? Yes he deserved it, but people are going to know it was us now!" Bella was freaking out.

"No one will know. I put his body in the gym. Who knows why he was here? Not like they can ask him or anyone in the school is it?"

"I hope to god you're right!" Bella's phone chirped again, a text from Rose flashed on the screen, _Oh my god, I totally just saw Victoria and James sneaking off to t__hat empty music room__…_This meant that James and Victoria had not gone to the gym, thankfully. We needed them away from the main event so we could have someone to pin everything on.

"Did Rose get the security cameras?" Jasper asked.

"The school never even turned them on," Bella moaned, scornfully.

"Things would be so much easier if they had, I fucking hate the way they ignored us! Just because it would mean losing their best football player or cheerleader. This school cares way too much about fucking image. At least the world should have a fucking clear image of this school once we're done," Jasper ranted.

"Yeah, part of me wishes we could let the world know it was us and why we did it, just so they'd finally fucking listen. I'm so fed up of my dad thinking the best of everyone, 'oh Bella, Jessica would never do that, she's far too nice.' or 'oh Bella, I can't see why anyone would say that about you, you're too pretty, I'm sure you just misunderstood them.' I'm fucking fed up of it. But on the other hand, jail doesn't sound like fun."

"Yeah, I'm far too pretty for jail," I joked.

"You sure are," Bella replied before giving me a quick kiss. "I have to confess though, I've totally been listening to things like Taylor Swift, The Jonas Brothers and Justin Beiber nonstop for the past few weeks, I'd love to see them blame popular culture for this one." I loved how Bella thought, though I definitely questioned her taste in music. Another text came to Bella's phone, _I bet it's getting pretty explosive for that pair__, I heard James doesn't last very long. _Emmett had everything in place were ready, 5 minutes to go.

**Doc xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Detective Bower found it pointless asking all these questions, he already knew they wouldn't know much, it's not like these kids had been friends with any of the suspects, they were hidden away in the library, what could they even of seen?

"The last few minutes before 1pm, can you tell us what happened?" The detective asked Bella.

"I met Edward by my locker and we went to the library together."

"Your phone records say you had 2 texts from Rosalie Hale, one at around 12.48 and the other at 12.55."

"Yeah, Rose loves a bit of gossip, she'd seen James and Victoria sneaking off to one of the empty music rooms, I guess they knew not to be in the gym."

"Does she usually text you about this sort of thing?"

"Yeah, we aren't big fans of a lot of our class mates, they weren't the nicest people, so Rose used to text me her frustrations, a bit of a bitch and a moan, sharing of some gossip that could ruin some people."

"Can I have an example of this type of gossip?"

"Well, Rose text me about James and Victoria because the day before she'd seen Victoria doing the same thing with Laurent."

"This Laurent was in your school too, yes?"

"Yeah, he hung out with them a lot."

"Do you think he might be a suspect?"

"Wasn't he in the gym?" Bella asked obviously confused by this news.

"Laurent had left the school at lunch and didn't return, we can't find him at the moment." Bella was now visibly shaken. Detective Bower assumed she was scared for her safety, that Laurent would finish what his friends didn't. "Don't worry though. We'll make sure he doesn't get near you kids."

"Thank you," Bella responded timidly.

"Did you see anything odd in the corridors when you went to the library?"

"No, they were pretty quiet. Everyone was already in the gym."

"When exactly did you come across Alice Brandon's body?"

"I was on my way to the library, so it was about 12.58?" The detective nodded, the answer sounded about right.

**Doc xx**


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

12.59pm

"Ready?" Rose asked, holding her phone in her hand. Emmett was stood next to her already holding a gun. Jasper had gone down to set off the explosives Emmett had rigged around the gym. Jasper was on the other end of the line; Rose had put him on speaker so we could all hear him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." We heard the first explosion. We could feel the building shake even from here in the library. "Shit! Only one has gone off!" Jasper yelled. "Everyone is trying to get out!"

"Stop them!" I yelled into the phone, "They have to stay in there."

"I've locked the door, they can't get out now." Jasper answered.

"But now you can't get out!" I screamed at him.

"I know Bella! But it'll be okay, we already lost Alice. I haven't really got anything left; if I give up now, we'd all end up in jail, this way you can all still live real lives."

"Jasper..."

"Hey guys, get them for me yeah? I'll tell Alice you say hey." The line went dead before we heard another explosion, bigger this time. He must have set the rest off manually.

"Okay guys, time to move," Edward ordered. We all filed out of the library. It was time to round up anyone that was left. We gave ourselves a 10 minute gap before we had to get back to our hiding place.

**Doc xx**


	17. Chapter 17

"What did you all do once you heard the explosions?" Officer Sheen asked Edward.

"We hid, Rosalie got under the receptionist's desk and Bella and I hid in the small supply closet in there. Emmett decided to go see what happened, he was going to come right back." Edward could already feel the tears prickling in his eyes.

"Do you know why Jasper was in the gym?"

"He'd gone to find a teacher or something. He needed to tell them about Alice."

"Rosalie Hale was on the phone to Jasper as the explosions happened, why?"

"She was trying to keep him calm, Jasper has a way of freaking out, he'd just lost the girl he loved, he needed us to comfort him and help keep his head on straight as he found a teacher."

"Did Emmett come back at any point while you were hiding?"

"No, we heard the gun shots begin pretty soon after he left."

**doc xx**


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV

1.00pm

We split off into pairs. Emmett and Rose were headed to the shop class where they were likely to find Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory getting high. I made my way towards the music department with Bella in toe. I'd bagsied getting James the moment we came up with the plan. He'd made my life a living hell since he came here 2 years ago. He was always pushing me around, hitting me, taunting me; it got too much for me. I'd tried telling my dad countless times but he just told me to man up, if I wasn't such a 'girl' then James wouldn't pick on me. No one listened to us.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: warning, this bit vaguely mentions sexual assault.**

RPOV

1.02pm

"This way," I ordered Emmett as we headed towards the shop class. No one unexpected seemed to be in the corridors, the school was painfully predictable.

We found Lauren and Tyler just casually lying on the floor, Tyler's pants still round his ankles and the residue of their activities was still in the corner of Lauren's mouth.

"Did you feel that dude?" Tyler asked Emmett. "We made the earth move." They were still so fucking high, they had no idea what was coming for them.

I was getting Tyler. He'd been there when Royce King hurt me. He had just watched and given him a fucking high five. When I told the police and the school no one believed me, Tyler never stepped forward as a witness. Well it was time to pay. It didn't take long. I put a bullet through Tyler's head with ease. However, Emmett and I had both taken our eyes off of Lauren. I guess she wasn't as high as we'd thought. It all happened so fast. She'd taken the gun from Emmett and shot him in the chest. I turned and shot her before she could do anything else. I wanted to crouch down, hold Emmett, tell him good bye, but I couldn't I had to leave, nothing could say I'd even been near that room.


	20. Chapter 20

Detective Heyerdahl knew he had to approach the next subject carefully, he could tell how much the next few questions were going to tear Rosalie apart.

"Do you remember the reason Emmett left? Why didn't he hide with the rest of you?"

"He was worried about Jasper, we only just found out we lost one friend, and we didn't want to lose another."

"And he never made it back?"

"No."

**Doc xx**


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

1.05pm

"You get Victoria, I'll get James," I reminded Bella as we got to the class room door, she nodded her agreement as we kicked it open.

"The fuck?" James yelled. "What are you doing here freak? Just get the fuck out of my way, I'm not staying in this place." He moved to get past me but I didn't budge, I just pulled the gun out of my pocket. His eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What's going on?" Bella was stood next to me now. She drew her own gun and aimed it at Victoria.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Victoria. "This isn't funny, didn't you hear the explosion? Let us out!" Bella had never been one for patience.

"Shut up Victoria," She ordered calmly before pulling the , Victoria sure as hell shut up.

I noticed a wet patch forming in James crotch.

"Ha! You've gone and wet yourself, now who's the baby James?" It was my turn to pull the trigger.

"Oh look, you've made a bloody mess too."

Bella was already wiping her gun clean and putting it in the hands of Victoria as I came down from my small high and wiped my gun before putting it in James' hand. We'd aimed for the head; we'd been practising for weeks, perfecting our aim. It could easily look like a suicide.

Rosalie came rushing into the room holding both hers and Emmett's guns.

"Where's Emmett?" questioned Bella.

"Lauren, she shot him... she shot him Bella, she took his gun." She was breaking. We had to get this finished quickly.

"Bella, get Rose back up to the library, I'll finish everything up here and meet you there."

"Okay." I kissed her forehead before she approached Rose.

"Come on Rose, we need to hide, otherwise this was all for nothing."

"Give me the guns Rose, and then go with Bella." She handed me the guns and I wiped them clean of prints, then, while still holding my sleeve over my hand, I removed the guns already in James and Victoria's hands and put Emmett's and Rose's in their place so James and Victoria's prints were on them, then I swapped the guns back so the right guns that shot the right bullets were the ones in their hands. We'd tried to think of everything as we planned this day. We just didn't plan on losing anyone we loved.

**doc xx**


	22. Chapter 22

"Did James and Victoria not think of looking in the library? Would they have had a reason to believe you'd be there?" Officer Sheen asked a shaking Edward. They really needed to finish questioning soon. These kids couldn't handle it after everything they'd been through.

"We were pretty invisible to them really. I guess they just forgot we existed, or they assumed we were in the gym."

"Why wouldn't they have looked in the library? They managed to find Tyler and Lauren in the other class room."

"James and Victoria weren't the type of people to ever set foot in a library really. I guess they just forgot the school even had one."

**Doc xx**


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

1.30pm

I was beginning to wonder if the cops would ever arrive but I could hear the tell-tale sirens in the distance. Now it was time for the performance part of our plan to begin. We'd spent so long playing victims we had no worries we could pull it off now.

"Is there anyone in here?" A male voice called out.

"Hello?" Rose replied.

"Oh my god! We've got a live one in here!" the man yelled, we could suddenly hear lots more movement outside of our closet.

"Bella? Edward?" Rose called out. "It's safe!" We slowly opened the door, tears down our faces, they would assume it was due to fear, but those few minutes in that closet, all I could think about was Alice, Jasper and Emmett, all that time we'd put into planning this and they never got to see it through.

"Rose?" I called tentatively.

"We got two more!" someone else yelled, we were swarmed upon by people in uniforms carrying blankets, asking us if we were okay. Everything became a blur after that, people were rushing around us, taking us from one place to another, asking us questions we could barely answer, we mostly sat quietly in shock, pretty accurate emotions, considering.

**doc xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: well here it is! The last chapter! lol hope you enjoyed it! Drabbles are totally awkward to upload btw, i wrote it all on on page, so i've had to sort of upload the same doc loads and just cut it, really paranoid right now I've lost a bit somewhere... okay, so i went through, pretty sure it's all here now..**

BPOV

4.00pm

We eventually found ourselves in the hospital getting checked over. I had Rosalie's head cradled in my lap while Edward's arms looped around my back. We comforted each other as best we could. Our parents eventually showed up, all looking appropriately shaken, apologising for not listening to us when we told them about how James and Victoria had bullied us through the years. Killing a whole school kind of made people realise they weren't very nice kids, even if it hadn't been them that had done it.

We knew it wasn't over, we still had to be questioned by the police, but why wouldn't they believe us now? We were trust worthy and we had manipulated the evidence perfectly. After the questioning we'd have funerals, the funerals of those we hated but would have to attend to keep up appearances. The whole country would be watching us by then, we had to make sure we looked like real victims. We also knew we'd have to face the funerals of those we loved, those would be the harder days, but we still had each other, we'd help each other through this and live the lives we wanted to live all along, free from the evil people that went to Forks high. We'd live it to the fullest in honor of Alice, Jasper and Emmett. We were living for them too now, not just ourselves.

And maybe, people would listen from now on, not just to us, but to all teenagers out there. We all had voices, some are scared to use theirs, others have their voices ignored, some voices get silenced, but people need to listen. Just because someone is a child or a teenager, it doesn't make what they say any less real. I'd say what happened at Forks High was pretty real. It was time to see if people could really learn their lessons.

**Doc xx**


End file.
